


Tonight We Are Victorious

by dancethemagicdance



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Multi, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri on Ice AU, victor is daddy, yurri and Victor are parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancethemagicdance/pseuds/dancethemagicdance
Summary: Yuuri has everything he could ever have imagined. He's got a cozy house, generous income, Viktor Nikiforov, and even children. The perfect life! When a new neighbor threatens Yuuri's status, what will he do? Deny all claims and destroy someone or confess he didn't start with everything, in fact he came from nothing. Well, nothing but a stripper pole and a pair of heels.





	1. Past Life

Pulling out his son from the backseat of their car, Yuuri set the child down on the pavement. As he dug farther into the car to grab the boys backpack, he chuckled as he looked down at the boy who wrapped his arms around the mans legs. He couldn’t help but produce a chuckle. 

 

“Sweetheart.” He sang with a laugh. “What are you doing?” 

 

Dimitri looked up at his father, his little forehead, furrowed. “I...I’m going to miss you.” 

 

“Oh, it’ll only be for a few hours. You’ll be so great this year, you’ve already gone through kindergarten and first grade.” He knelt down a bit, as his son released his legs. “This is your first day of second grade, you’re going to do so well.” He pecked his son’s forehead. “Me and daddy will be here at the end of the day to pick you up, and we’ll ask you all about your day. Maybe we’ll even get ice cream, how does that sound?” 

 

Yuuri watched as his son's face lit up with an adorable smile. His hand came up to ruffle his son’s hair, and then he stood erect again and shut the car door. After it shut, he heard a call for his name. 

 

“Yuuri, Dimitri!” 

 

Turning over his shoulder, the male spotted two of the other parents that would drop off two of Dimitri’s friends and classmates. He waved at his own friends, and patted Dimitri’s back to join the two boys that had tagged along with his adult friends. The kids formed their circle and the adults theirs. Receiving a pat to the arm, he greeted his friend,  Phichit  with a smile.

 

“Dimitri looks adorable Yuuri! Please tell me you took your ‘first day’ photo? If you didn’t I have a card right here…” 

 

A hand came to stop Phichit’s arm from reaching into his bag. The hand, belonging to his other friend, Leo. 

 

“I bet he’s taken plenty of photos, if not Yuuri, then I’m positive that Viktor did.” He smiled. “You’ll find them on their feed later like everyone else.” The blond male sighed. “So, Yuuri, how does it feel to me a mother again?” He teased. 

 

Yuuri just smiled politely. He figured that his friends, who had formed a bond over the fact that their children were friends, all had to be there for each other, if not to talk about their children, then at least gossip. They as well found out that hey lived relatively close, and had a fair share in common. When him and Viktor decided to be parents, he never figured that he would end up being one of “those parents”. Aka, the ones who could make or break another parent based on their opinion or attitude. Most blamed it on the fact that they liked to flaunt their income. Which, Yuuri had to admit their income was nothing to brush off, but he was never one to really brag. 

 

“Fatherhood, for the second time around is just as brilliant as the first time around.” He beamed, recalling their newborn daughter at home. “Viktor however, I don’t think, has set her down since we got to bring her home from the hospital.”

 

“You were so lucky to find such a cute couple that would do that for you.” Phichit spoke up, a hand over his heart. 

 

Then, another body joined their circle and was greeted with smiles. 

 

“Georgi!” Leo beamed his thousand dollar smile. “Good to see you.” 

 

“Hey guys.” He smiled sheepishly, a rub to his eye. “Well I’m glad that parenthood is treating you so well.” A yawned softly escaped his lips. “I barely made it out of the door with my kid dressed, let alone myself.” 

 

The four of them chuckled and then Yuuri looked down as his pant leg was tugged. “Daddy…” He waved for him to grow closer. “

 

Yuuri hadn’t noticed his son break away from the group of kids talking. His brow furrowed. “What is it?” 

 

“I forgot my…” 

 

But Yuuri couldn’t hear his son finish as he heard the adults near him start to murmur loudly. His attention was drawn to them and he noticed, their attention at the their kids. He noticed a small boy waving at the group, no doubt a new student. He smiled, glad that they had chosen their group of kids. Yet, he watched as his friends called their kids over, urging them even. Once the kids were back over to them, Yuuri’s furrowed brow spoke for him. He first made eye contact with Phichit, who used his hand to discreetly point back to where their kids had been. His eyes parted briefly to the child, and saw a man joining the kid, offering a lunch box. The man looked a little out of place, but figured it was just a matter of being new. His eyes flashed back to his friends, where he gave yet another flash of confusion, only to catch Leo’s mouth whispering. 

 

“He’s the new dad…” He begun, eyes darting to the odd man then back. “I’ve heard some...things.” 

 

Yuuir’s confusion only deepened but his attention was turned to Georgi who was nodding. 

 

“I heard that he grab the attention of some rich man,  Crispino, I think is the name, in the neighborhood last summer. It was only a rumor running around the country club, but god...I didn’t think it was true.” He nearly shuddered. 

 

Which, only prompted more whispers among them. 

 

“Oh, god, I heard he grabbed  Michele’s attention because he was a  _ stripper _ .” 

 

“No, no, Mila told me after she heard from Emil, that he was in  _ porn films _ .”

 

Yuuri couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Finally they heard the bell calling their children into the school. Each parent bent and hugged their child and then watched as they ran off. Finally out of sight, they returned to their huddle, buzzing about getting brunch together. They all began to step away when Phichit looked at him. 

 

“Yuuri, you’ll be joining, right?” 

 

To which he just faked a smile and shrugged. “Sorry guys, I promised Viktor I’d come straight home after dropping off Dimitri, I have to take baby duty while he tries to go into work. But, uh, have fun.” 

 

They all frowned and then waved at him collectively. He waved back, as they walked off to their separate cars. Yuuri sighed and rubbed his arm as he turned back to his own vehicle, yet a wave caught his eye, the funny character that his friends had previously been degrading. He offered a smile back, and wave as he pulled open the driver side door and got in, beginning to drive off, returning to his home.

 

* * *

 

Once home, he entered the house quietly, wanting a little moment alone, absorbing what his friends had murmured about. He leaned against the kitchen counter, thoughts running through his head. Finally, what broke him from his trance was that he heard movement from above him. Moving from the counter, he began his ascension to the second level, where the nursery was, and no doubt his husband. When he reached the nursery, he noticed his silver haired companion leaning over the edge of the crib. God was the man beautiful, and simply stunning with children. It was wonderful to watch him so taken by the baby girl. Leaning on the door frame, he smiled, watching the moment from afar. 

 

“You know the longer you stare at her, the faster she’ll grow.” He whispered. 

 

Viktor turned over his shoulder and smiled wide, and joined the man by his side. “Not true..” He mumbled. “I was just as obsessed with Dimitri and he is only just now in second grade.” He smiled, placing a soft peck to the male’s lips. 

 

“Come on, let’s let her sleep…” He tugged at the man’s hand, seeing the flash of his gold band. 

 

Sometimes it put Yuuri in awe, that he had gained the man’s attention, that he got to marry the man he’d grabbed the attention of. But, he wouldn’t ask for it any other way. They had two beautiful kids, surrogate of course. Dimitri was more of Viktor, Genevieve having more of Yuuri in her.  

 

As they walked into the hall, Yuuri was swiftly pulled into their bedroom by Viktor, who immediately had his hands on him. Or, more like his lips, which trailed up his neck. Between kisses, Viktor spoke up. 

 

“Genevieve is down for a nap, Dimitri isn’t running a muck around the house…” He pecked softly against his collarbone. “We’ve got some time before I have to go into work, and we haven’t had much alone time lately…” 

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. His lover was right. With having Dimitri home for summer, and a newborn to be on call for a the drop of a hat, the two hadn’t had much one on one time. Which, wasn’t really a staple of their relationship, but every relationship did need it’s releases. He felt Viktors chin on his shoulder and hands on his hips. He smirked, enjoying the feeling of his husband. 

 

“Oh, and what would you imagine we do with this new found freedom?” He challenge. 

 

“Well…” Viktors hands trailed up from the man’s hips and over his chest. “Why don’t we really go back to the days of free time and you go slip into on of your old stage outfits…” He mused. “Mr,  _ Eros Erotic _ .” 

 

As the man purred the old stage name, Yuuri’s eyes widened and he took a sharp inhale of breath, his eyes looking past what was in front of him, memories flooding his head. “What was that dear?” 

 

Viktor took no time in spinning the man around and stared him down. “You heard me, strip for me, baby, just like the old days...” 

It was the words spoken from his own husband that sent him into the flashback. All the way back, to when Yuuri was only eighteen and in desperate need of a job. 

 

* * *

 

Nervous was no where near close to describe the way that Yuuri felt as he entered the doors of the establishment. An establishment that he never thought he’d ever step foot into. A place his mother would rush him away from as a child, or blocked his eyes when walking near one. It was just something that put him entirely on edge. Yet, it was his last option, it was this or, nothing.  Scanning the area, he snaked past various people and bodies. Finally, he spotted the blonde male he was to be meeting with. He had a rough description of the male, but seeing him in person hadn’t matched what had seen in his head. He was younger than Yuuri, he could tell, and it confused him as to how he’d become a manager at such a young age. His hair was longer than he imagined it would be. The male kept it half up in a small pony and the rest was down. He also wore the gaudiest tiger print. It confused Yuuri, yet, if he wanted a job, he’d never ask, or  say anything. Stepping over to the bar, Yuuri extended his hand, glad that the music wasn’t very loud, like the last time he’d entered. 

 

“Hello, I’m Yuuri, Yuuri Ka-” 

 

“Huh?” The male gruffed. “That’s funny, I’m Yuri.” He turned over his shoulder, sitting at the barstool, a beer in hand. “Good thing you’ll earn your nickname soon.” 

 

Yuuri’s mouth closed, having not been able to finish what he was going to say, yet knew better than to speak over him. He just nodded, and then felt the man’s eyes on him. 

 

“You’re nothing to brag about, but once we get you in one of those costumes, I think we’ll have something to work with.” He tilted his head, his eyes no doubt degrading Yuuri’s body. 

 

Yuri’s hand rose and he waved for a male in black to step forward. Yuuri figured that he was no doubt a security guard.

  
“Take him to the back with the others. Make sure he’s settled in, let the girls get him ready for tonight.” He disregarded the male already and returned to his drink, and only after they’d taken a few steps away, did he call out. “Oh, and Otabek...break his glasses, strippers with glasses aren’t sexy.” 


	2. practice, practice, practice

Yuuri was lead to the back dressing room, where various girls were spread among the makeup counters and chairs, very scantily clad. In regular circumstances, Yuuri would be blushing as bright as a tomato. Yet, he knew if he gave the smallest hint of embarrassment, he’d make matters worse. His hands were shaking, his head was buzzing with voices and he felt the smallest inkling of having to throw up. The dark dressed security guard like male, who he found was named Otabek, had told him to pick a mirror at the counter and settle in. Also, that he’d be back for him in a matter of minutes.

Taking a shaky breath, he began his walk through the room, knowing every single eye was on him. Finally landing upon a rather more cleaner space along the counter, he placed his bag down. His hands were still severely shaking and that it didn’t help with appearances, but hoped he could fake enough confidence to pass. Only after a moment of absorbing, was he swarmed by the various girls in the room and had hands going all over and so many voices talking to him all at once. The male was pushed into a seat and he just smiled as the girls went to work on doing his makeup, and giving out advice. Leaning back into the chair, Yuuri let out a breath, finally not feeling so nervous by the girls generous actions.

 

* * *

 

Grateful. Yuuri was  _ so _ grateful, really, that the girls had shown him the ropes, even did his makeup for him. But he when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror before he was shoved out of the room, it scared him. Was he even the same person? And what had they stuck him in? Yet, there was no time for questions as he ran promptly into Otabek when he stepped out of the dressing room area. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

 

Though it looked like it’d take more than twenty Yuuri’s to even offset the man, he still wanted to keep up good terms with those he’d be working with. The man just gave a half smile and shrugged. Then, in a quick push to the shoulder, Yurri was ushered along the hall that  he assumed led back to where he’d met Yuri. He came to find out that, instead they were going straight for the stage. Immediately at the thought of being thrown out to the wolves scared him, and his heart started racing, pounding in his ears. He didn’t even hear Otabek mumble to him that he was only going back this way to get to the costumes closet, so he could get him shoes to dance in. When he watched the man dangle a pair of heels in front of him, he gave a look of confusion. 

 

Otabek just rolled his eyes. “You’re required to dance in heels. These will be on loan to you, for practice until you can get your vary own pair.” 

 

“Oh.” Yuuri nodded, feeling like a small child. “Thank you.” 

 

He took the shoes in his hands and looked them over. They weren’t a crazy color, just black, but the heel was incredibly tall for a male that had never worn heels before. It would definitely take some time to learn how to not only walk in them, but to be, well sexy in them. 

 

Otabek just nodded shortly and then pointed behind them. “Put those on and get on stage.” 

 

Yuuri gulped, his throat very, very dry. Stage? Heels? Now? 

 

Crashing into the low mattress, Yuuri groaned out in exhaustion. After hours of nonstop practice and training, the male's body cried out in protest. Kneading the base of his foot, the male couldn’t help but wince as his muscles tensed. Damn heels. Not only had they given him killer blisters, but his calfs were constantly cramping. He laid back and let his head rest on his pillow and his eyes took no hesitation in fluttering closed.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Yuuri was informed he’d be allotted practice on the stage until opening hours. Despite his aching body and his dreadfully tired eyes, the male made sure to get up early to use all of the time given to him. Also, he figured the earlier he rolled in, the less people would be around. The less people, the less he’d be likely to mess up, or for the most part embarrass himself. Having pulled up a small chair. Yuuri set his bag down and fished out his heels and his ipod. Soon he was letting himself dive into his own world listening to his songs as he strapped on his heels. Standing up, and taking in the sudden height addition, he took a deep breath and began to walk around the stage. The whole club had man of them scattered around the space. This one was the main one, and the most difficult. Or so, the girls backstage had told him. It had a different finish to the floor that made heels a little trickier than the others. It also had a pole down the center runway. Just looking at it intimidated the hell out of the male. Thankfully he was informed that the pole would come much later down the road, when he or if he proved he could stay.

 

Having gained his confidence with getting his bearings in the heels on the floor, and he started to focus on the playlist he’d chosen. It was similar to the rehearsal music that they’d played for him on his first day. He hoped it was good enough, either way, he let his eyes close and his body begin to move to the rhythm. As he did this, his body moved with less effort than the day before. His hips swayed without hesitation, his steps had purpose and his confidence was exuding. Performing on his own, was easy, it would be getting over the public eye that he’d have to learn to deal with. The male was moving swiftly when suddenly his foot came back to land on the floor then suddenly he was on his ass. After a moment of absorbing the shock, the male began to pull off the shoes and noticed the heel on the one shoe was cracked. His grumbled and tossed both of them to the side, then got up to reach for his water bottle. 

 

“You know they give everyone a crappy pair. Usually they don’t break until their first performance.” 

 

After half choking on his sip of water, the male turned, shocked that a voice interrupted him. He set down his water bottle. “I thought they were hiring us for a reason?” He shrugged at the strange man that made his way through the small tables below the stage. “What does it say that I already broke mine?” 

 

“You’re going to be really good.” 

 

The voice grew closer, and Yurri had to put his hand up to block the light that cast a glare on his face. His arm lowered as the man met him at the edge of the stage. An attractive male, and he offered a smile. 

 

“So good, you might even take my place.” As he laughed, he extended his hand. “Christophe, or, well people have probably referred to me here by my stage name, Chris Cum-Get-It. Classy, I know.” He smirked. 

 

Yuuri shook the man's hand. “Yuuri, no stage name yet.” 

 

“Right.” Chris bit into his lip. “Well, you never give yourself a name, so, after having watched you move like that, I think it’s befitting that I grace you.” He shrugged. “And if you don’t like it, it’s only a suggestion.” 

 

Yuuri sighed and shrugged. “Okay, shoot.” 

 

“ Eros Erotic.”

 

Yurri had to bit his inner cheek to keep from laughing at the name. He simply just pushed his hair from his eyes. “Hm.” He shrugged. “I’ll definitely keep that one in mind, if no one else is inspired.” He laughed lightly. 

 

“Good.” Chris smiled, and then pulled his sports bag to the side of him. “Here,” After a moment of shuffling his hands about the bags contents, he fished out a pair of heels. They were similar to the ones Yurri had discarded. “There an older pair of mine, but they definitely still have miles left on them.”  

 

Chris’s eyes scanned Yurri’s body and Yuuri had to fight the urge to squirm, and blush. 

 

“But I guess with the way you work that stage, you’re going to be breaking more than heels.” He grinned, and with a shrug of his shoulder, he dashed away. “Well, a girl’s got to practice, ta-ta, for now, Mr Eros.” 

 

Yurri held the shoes in his hands and then looked up to watch the male vanish behind the changing room curtain. Letting a breathy laugh escape his lips, Yuuri stood and collected his things from the stage and quickly left before Chris could appear again. Once he left, he just sat in his car for a moment. 

 

Eros Erotic? 

 

There was nothing  _ erotic _ about Yuuri Katsuki. Yet, he couldn’t help but blush at the man’s response to catching Yuuri in a moment of ignorant bliss. If he’d known eyes were on him, his routine would be anything but graceful, let alone  _ erotic _ . Ugh! That word alone made Yuuri want to squirm. With a short huff for a sigh, Yuuri tossed his bag, which contained new heels into the backseat, started his car and took off to his crappy apartment to reconsider his life choices. 

 

Psht, "Mr. Eros.". 

 

As, if! 


	3. Taking the Stage

Yuuri was shaking, physically shaking. His hands, his legs his entire body, and he was fighting the urge to throw up. Not that there would even be anything to heave up, because he was far too nervous that day to even eat anything. Plus, spending his days around a bunch of skinny dancers, that also barely ate to keep their figure. Yuuri wasn’t the smallest, but he also wasn’t very fit either. He could definitely start to pay attention to his weight. If today went well, he’d really need to improve his image. He was even starting to think of buying some makeup so that his appearance was flawless, compared to the girls. If his audition went well, he’d finally be working and able to get money. 

Yet, if he continued to be this nervous he wouldn’t even be able to walk out on the stage when it was his turn. Fortunately to add to his nerves, he was the last in the line to audition. He was pacing back and forth, the less people the longer and farther his pace became. As he turned on his heel, his shoulder bumped into another. With a small grunt,he instantly began to apologize. As he collected himself, he noted that the other body was Chris. 

Chris just smiled. “No worries, er, well, I guess you’re full of that aren’t you?” Giving a pat on the arm he added. “You’ve got this Mr Eros.” 

Yuuri let out a shaky breath, nodded and tried to make his voice not so weak. “Thanks Chris.” 

“Of course.” He began to leave the backstage. “We need another male dancer around here, I’m stuck with all these girls.” 

Yuuri chuckled some as he watched Chris disappear. Then, he heard the music stop, and his stomach dropped. Oh god. It was time. With a deep breath, Yuuri watched the previous performer walk off the stage panting, and going for a water bottle. His heart was racing, he half expected those around him to hear it. He took the stage and squinted as the stage lights hit his eyes. Though the faces were a little hard to see, he could still tell that their were bodies. A lot of bodies, that Yuuri did not expect to see. He figured it would be Yuri and maybe Otabek. But a few of the tables held some of the female dancers he’d met previously, as well as a few of the tables having previous auditionees. However, what his eyes were drawn to, was the dark shadow covered figure that Yuri was talking to towards the back of the club. Yuuri stood, holding his arm, as those around the club seemed to continue to chatter, not even affected by Yuuri’s presence on stage. Gulping, the boy was already starting to freak about how this was going. Then, his eye caught a glimpse of movement at the soundbooth, raised above the dancefloor, where the DJ played and some of the lights were controlled. It was Chris. He was waving and motioning with his hands. 

What?

Yuuri’s brow furrowed and then Chris began to move his body, and it finally clicked with him. Oh! He wanted him to start dancing. Right. Clearing his throat, feeling extremely out of place, more so than his first day, he tried to pull from the music he had rehearsed to. His body began to move, his feet glided with ease, and he seemed to be dancing on air. He was pulling out moves he didn’t even know he could do, nor had practiced. Figuring that no one was paying any attention, he seemed to not care if he looked bad, or had an unfinished routine, he’d at least know he didn’t fall on his ass.

It seemed after a while, the music that had been in his head was now pounding around him, and in the air. His eyes fluttered open, something he hadn’t even noticed he’d done, to see that all eyes in the club were on him, and in fact, there was music playing. Chris could be seen from the booth, with headphones on, and also sending the lights into an array of colors. Yuuri didn’t let himself get caught by these things and simply kept letting his body perform, while the song continued. Having eyes on him caused goosebumps, but his dancing and moves didn’t show a sign of distress. Everything he as doing had a fluidity to it that would bring a man to tears, especially if he was removing clothes. At the last note, Yuuri made sure his movement was strong and powerful to resonate with those watching. 

“Give it up for Eros Erotic ladies and gents!” Chris called over the god-mic, and it set into action a roar of cheers and applause. 

Yurri, despite his obvious panting, grinned widely. He took note that Yuri had made his way back to the front tables, and that he was scribbling frantically. Also, and maybe it was just a catch of the light, but could distinctly make out clapping hands from the mysterious body in the back. Yuuri quickly hurried off stage and as he picked up his water bottle was flooded with people all around, giving him affirmative gestures and comments, and some of the dancers so much as giving him hugs. He greeted them all politely, very much overwhelmed by their responses. 

Then, and before he could really wrap his brain around much of anything, he was being pulled out into the club, hearing everyone buzz about Yuri giving out the spots to the auditionees. When they entered he’d already called out three names. One of the dancers took his hand squeezed it tight, as if his name on the list would change her life just as much as it would his. It almost made him want to laugh. Four more names were given, and Yuuri was sure his name wouldn’t be called. Yuri set the list down and then scanned those around him. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, our second male dancer, meet with Chris and you can go over your scheduling.” 

The dancers around him exploded in a roar of excitement, and he couldn’t help but feel bad as he watched the handful of dancers that hadn’t been named, collect their things and leave. Suddenly he found himself in a huddle of dancers, new and old. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him around to a very cheery Chris. 

"You did it!” He cheered, and then proceed to give Yuuri a hug that nearly broke his ribs. “Ah! You did such a good job, Yuri was practically speechless.” He laughed.

Yuuri grinned in return. “Thanks, honestly it was all you.” He pushed his hair from his eyes shly. “If you hadn’t of encouraged me, I was two seconds from running off stage crying.” 

“No, no, it was all you.” Chris continued to beam and wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s neck. “Alright! Let’s celebrate!” 

This elicited yet another cheer from the crowd of people and Yuuri’s smile grew. He was so excited to become a family with these people. As they all began to move along, grabbing their personal items, Yuuri caught movement as he bent to grab his bag. It was near the far exit, that he caught the silhouette of a man. He was wearing a long coat, and Yuuri could only guess with the light that spilled in from outside that the male’s hair was white, or maybe silver? Instantly, his curiosity kicked in, and he wanted to follow after, figure out who the man was. Yet, Chris grabbed his attention by nudging him. 

“Ready?” 

“U-,oh, um, yeah.” Yuuri chuckled shyly, pulling his bag over his shoulder, glad to be in regular shoes again. His eyes checked the door once more then returned to Chris, smiling. “Let’s go, I’m starving.” 

The group of dancers, much to Yuuri’s surprise, chose to eat at a small dinner not far from the club. He had expected them to go somewhere healthy, or at least order salads, or hell, a glass of water. Yet, as they all piled into different booths, he noticed that the trays of food being passed about were of the greasy and heavy dinner fixes. Allowing himself to really let loose, he ordered a burger, with fries, oh, and of course a milkshake! Enjoying all of this, and also what others hand on their plates, Yuuri could feel his walls starting to slowly lower. Making friends and having each others backs was something he was delighted to find was easy with this group. People seemed to come and go from the various booths, as everyone seemed to finish eating and just munch on fries or desert. Yuuri stayed in his place, and let anyone who wanted sit next to him. After a while Chris seemed to find his place next to Yuuri. He greeted him pleasantly and suddenly had the urge to test his knowledge of the mysterious man he’d seen earlier. 

“Question.” 

“Huh?” Chris laughed while his arm rested on the back of booth. “You going to ask if we’re always like this?” He joked. 

“No.” Yuuri shook his head. “I, I was wondering about something while I was dancing, and even after, when I was packing my bag.” Pausing, to think how to approach the question. “Wh, who is the guy in the back of the club that Yuri was talking to?” 

It was the wrong question. It was wrong, Chris was going to get mad at him. Was he not supposed to ask, or even see the man? He could only assume he was in for a scolding, with the way Chris tensed and seemed to lose his smile. The time it took for him to speak up, Yuuri was positive he was going to yell. 

“He’s...he’s a very influential benefactor for the club.” 

Yuuri just nodded slowly. 

“I’m glad you asked,” Chris continued. “You’ll probably face a few of them with the way you move, and being the new boy toy.” He smirked and then shrugged. “They are basically men with a lot of money, wanting to spend it on us, or the club as a whole.” He began to pick at his nails. “A lot of them will ask you to do things because you’re new, but we don’t let them touch. If you really want to go home with him  _ after _ your shift, by all means honey, get it. But while you’re in the club there is no touching, unless he pays for a dance.” The male let out a long sigh. “I was hoping to save this speech for your first night on the floor, but oh well.” 

Yuuri felt bad, had he brought the mood down by asking? At least Chris didn’t yell at him, or make some big scene about Yuuri asking. As his thoughts picked up in his head, he didn’t notice that Chris had slipped away and a few of the other dancers had taken his place and began to hound Yuuri for his contact info, and various social medias. Yuuri obliged, engaging in the conversations around him, yet he couldn’t help but continue to look up and steal glances at Chris, who just didn’t look as enthusiastic after having talked to Yuuri. 

 

* * *

 

The next day was Yuuri’s big debut. He was to work that night in the club. Just a dancer making rounds on the floor, nothing incredible or challenging. Or, at least that’s what he kept telling himself, because he just didn’t think he’d be able to keep up a “sexy” facade all night. Yet, if he wanted money, he’d have to make things work. When the time came to show up, the male decided to pick up a coffee for himself, something to keep him alert with the late hours, and in a gesture of friendship, he picked up one for Chris.

However, when he made it backstage, he only caught a quick flash of the man’s costume before he was out of the space. In fact, the whole night would come to prove that Chris was giving him the major cold shoulder. Yurri didn’t have time to worry, what he had to pay mind to, was managing his time to get ready and then get out on the floor and start working. The male was strapping on his heels and his hands were shaking as his breath quickened. One of the girl dancers who was in barely enough fabric to consider it clothes, stopped at his vanity. She giggled, and touched his hand. 

“Beginners nerves?” 

Yuuri could only nod, as his hands fell away, watching her latch the strap. 

“It’s cute, but here, this should help. Ditch the coffee, and down this bad boy with a glass of champagne.” Placing a small white tablet in the boy’s palm she shrugged. “You’ll feel so good, you’ll kill it out there.” 

Then, in a flash she ducked out through the shimmery curtain and Yuuri sat flipping the small pill between his fingers. Chewing on the edge of his lip, the male began to justify taking it. Turning to the small tray of champagne flutes that one of the waiters left backstage, Yuuri took a quick sip of the bubbly alcohol, then tossed the pill in, and downed it with a flick of his head. He took a few quick breaths, downed the rest of what was in the flute, and rose from his seat to make his way out onto the floor. 

After a few moments of absorbing the atmosphere of pounding music, flashing lights and lots of bodies, Yuuri felt pretty relaxed. Though he couldn’t tell if it was the help of narcotics, or him beginning to embrace this new lifestyle. He was making his way around, and couldn’t help but gain more confident as eyes began to follow him, hands snuck out from booths and tables to strategically slip bills into the waistband of his oh-so-tiny boy shorts. Maybe Chris really did know what he was talking about. Maybe Yuuri did have the potential. 

“Please, come here,”

A voice pulled Yuuri from his inner thoughts. He turned his head to one of the far booths, popular amongst the more lavish and wealthier patrons. Yuuri stopped and gave his best “Who me?” look. A hand extended from the shadowy booth. 

“Yes you, I love meeting the new boy toys, please, come sit, join me.” 

Yuuri assessed the situation. He knew who the man could be one of the wealthier men that Chris had warned him about. So, the least he could do is treat him with respect, maybe Yuuri could at least get a good tip out of him, maybe some more champagne?  Much to his surprise, his body made its way to the table, where he proceeded to lean over, letting the male take in Yuuri’s body from the dim candles that lit the seating area. 

“Well, I was always told by my momma, to never talk to strangers.” 

Even his mouth was betraying him. 

The male before him was shrouded mostly in the dark colors of the club lighting, maybe he did this on purpose? Yuuri figured it made him feel less guilty, would be less likely to mistaken if spotted outside of the club. Or maybe it was a mind game that he played on the dancers here, Trick them with the potential for money, but really is just an average joe. Hell, maybe he’s married. Yuuri didn’t really seem to care, or at least the drug and alcohol were telling him this.   

“Hm, good point, but I’m sure she told you to never work at a place like this either.” He said quickly, a hint of humor to his voice. Then he pressed on. “At least tell me your name.” 

“Mr. Erotic, Eros Erotic.” Yuuri winked, and in the same moment felt a bill being graciously placed into his waistband, dangerously close to his, well, junk. Even after the dollar was tucked firmly, Yuuri could feel his fingers linger on his skin, 

“Hm, yes, Eros.” He heard the amused voice, and then the male cleared his throat. “Pardon me, I must be leaving, I do hope to see you again sometime.” 

Yuuri felt a brush of fabric on his exposed thigh as the man left the booth. Watching his silhouette mesh into the other bodies in the club, he sighed and looked down at his waist band to see not one, but two one hundred dollar bills folded neatly into the band. Before he could even react, he noticed one of the dancers hurrying over to him. 

“Oh my god! Do you know who that was?” She almost squealed. 

Yuuri shook his head, with a sigh. “No, I couldn’t get his name, let alone really see his face.” 

She giggled. “That’s his thing, he likes to be mysterious.” 

“So, are you going to tell me about mystery man?” His brow rose with the question. 

The girl gave a sly smirk. “You should ask Chris, ask Chris about his flavor of the month.” 

Yuuri went to open his mouth, as he pushed off from the table, but noted the male that was pulling the girl’s hand, inviting her to join him for a lap dance. Letting out a small huff, Yuuri just looked at the table and lifted the unfinished drink to his lips, and tossed it back with a jerk of his head. 

He no longer was afraid of the johns around the club, but now needed liquid courage to face Chris who clearly wanted nothing to do with him, about an already touchy subject. 

  
Just perfect.


End file.
